charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
MC Page Is it better? I tweaked the page and added a small bit of detail. I also did the same to the levitation page. Any suggestions? Annasean51 02:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Season 1 episode list Do you like this new look? Or not? Personally, I loved the previous, but I think that it's much better if we have the air date and a summary of the episode. Makes it easier to navigate for people and find the episode they are looking for. --— PerryPeverell 19:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Comic #13 I found them on The Charmed Comics Wiki there aren't a lot pictures of issues the wiki is more dedicated to characters, the photos I paste here are edited a bit and I also add some photos I found by myself to that wiki and to this one. - Peter Halliwell 04:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Rewrite Hi LeonardoWyatt, could you please give Phoebe's character page a rewrite when you have the time. I try but the page is screaming for some professional help.Superlana 11:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry for the late reply, just got in. I did try to rewrite it, but there is still alot of unnecessary infomation on there, I like how the other character pages goes start to the point. I think the page would benefit from an objective writer, because I can't minimize to save my life.Superlana 21:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Pheebs and Elise Pics Does it look any better? Annasean51 22:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Betsy Randle page deletion why was the page besty Randle Deleted? it was just a mispelling on here name that needed correcting. ashz22 06:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) S6E14 actors update needed the legend of sleepy halliwel has a misspelling of betsy which was the reasonfor my previous update it does not link to the correct page. I'm Fnished! I just finished my Phoebe and Elise Article . Can I have you permission before I upload it? Annasean51 02:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey Leonardo, sorry to bother you but I had a quick question. I can't seem to edit templates and I was wondering how this works. Maybe I'm missing something completely obvious. the reason I ask is because I was renaming the fannamed Avatars and can't change it in the template. Charmdozo 15:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New style infoboxes Hi LeonardoWyatt.I want to express you my opinion as it matters to these new style infoboxes.Like the one you have on Leo Wyatts page.I ont like them.They are way too small.Plus the size of their letters.....not even mention it.Thats why I preffer the old infoboxes style.Like the one we have on Pipers page.Or even the one we have on Furies page. 13:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) BTVS Awww, enjoy!!! You know I love it! :) 17:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Angel is such a great show too!!!! :) 10:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You'll get around to it soon enough. I sometimes wish I was seeing Buffy for the first time.. lol. I love it so much. :) 10:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Actors/Actresses mentioned in the infobox. Maybe first and/or last appearance mentioned in infobox as well. --— PerryPeverell 14:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Vote I never had time to vote on the poll :( --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Shut-up! Seriously?! I cannot believe I missed that. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Check out Piper's, I added the first and last appearance. It's not that difficult, really. --— PerryPeverell 08:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi LeonardoWyatt.Congratulations!Great job all these new infoboxes!However I want to ask you something?Are you gonna leave the episodes/actrors/spells etc infoboxes the way they are,or are gonna change them(new style)?Plus what will happen with the characters appearances?Are they going to be included in the infobox or in the articles page?Are you gonna invent other colors for other categories infoboxes as well? 14:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Help L you must help me. I whent to this file so I could download a kew for Assasin's Creed II since I had downloaded it from the internet but when I trie to open it it says I have to put a pass word. Can you help me with. Mayby downloading it and telling me the code. Please. It really means allot to me. XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 15:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Mortal infobox colors I thought we were making them blue like Agent Jackman's page. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I really don't like the brown color. It looks kind of..gross. I think a dark blue would look better. Shanebeckam 20:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Email Can you please check your mail. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, okay then. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Edits First of all, please just have a look at all power's page! I just add them to Prue's page, beacuse Prue was mentioned as user on those pages. Photoshop I bought it, I need it for school. --— PerryPeverell 14:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I bought the Adobe CS5 Master Collection, which includes several other Adobe products. You would have to check their site for prices. --— PerryPeverell 14:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC)